


Up In Flames

by always



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always/pseuds/always
Summary: They started wild, and ended the same way.





	Up In Flames

Wild was how they started, and, how they ended. When it finally happened, they came together after a particularly nasty row, in the meeting office at Auror headquarters. It had been nearly violent as their lips and teeth crashed together, tongues battling for supremacy, hands ripping clothes aside desperate for skin. Three amazing, frustrating, mind-blowing years later, it ended in a blaze of fire. Literally. It had been years since either had lost control of their magic, but when they fought that night, they did. Their wands, and the house around them erupted in flames, taking them with it.


End file.
